Step forward
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Life is a path laid before us. We step back and forth on it all the time. Note: Read Forward for Happy ending, read backwards for a hopeful one.


**Step Forward**

* * *

 **Well It's been awhile. A lot of things have been going on. I got a job, started working hard and learned a lot. I started cleaning up my old posts and trying to show what I took out. It's funny how little TRUE one shots we get. I hope we see more of them. I like short stories.**

 **In my honest opinion, I feel that I am still not ready to write a full on story. Hell, I don't think I'm ready to write a full one shot. This one shot is more like a plot bunny. It's a taste of what could have been. I honestly didn't finish it. Couldn't. I've been trying for months and it never clicked. I think the main reason is due to the 'nature' of season 4. I have absolutely no idea how it could go.**

 **Way back, I believed Beacon would get attacked by Cinder. It's how I came up with the premise of** **Hello my old friends** **. A couple years back, I thought Pyrrha was going to die. It's how I came up with The Detective.**

 **I went through logical progressions and put my own spin on it. I like to do small things. This may be why this one shot was a failure. I just didn't know where to go. I had a beginning and an ending but nothing in between.**

 **So here's a small taste.**

* * *

 **Here we go**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

She stepped forward.

"Jaune come on. You can make that jump!" Ruby cried as the world crumbled around her. She screamed across the chasm. She stared at a smiling blonde. His dirty, slightly burnt hair glowed against the purple sky. Ruby winced as she felt her broken ribs shudder.

He was smiling. Tears were running down his face alongside blood.

"I've never been good at Jumping." He joked, his voice echoing across the growing divide. With Salem dead, the fabric of this plane was dissolving. Grimm were evaporating. This shadow plane, where Grimm originated, was collapsing. The portal behind Ruby was fading. And, Jaune was on the other side, next to Salem's corpse.

Across a destroyed bridged.

Ruby felt a flare in her stomach. "Now is not the time for joking around, Vomit boy." Ruby yelled. "get over here. Or there will be hell to pay!"

Jaune laughed. It was music to her ears. The gentle, amusement he showed in the rare, quiet moments they shared. Laughter, between them, was something to be cherished, because there wasn't much to laugh about anymore.

They stared into each others eyes and Ruby could see it. He wanted to jump. He wanted to cross over. But, he couldn't.

"Y-your leg." Ruby stuttered out. He had landed on it and broken their fall, as they had tumbled out of the portal.

Jaune closed his eyes. The ground shook as the area around Jaune started to crumple. The stairs that were behind Jaune started crack and splinter, falling down into the abyss. Ruby blinked as she saw something fly through the air. It landed next to her in a loud thud. Ruby felt a chill in her spine as she saw what it was. Ruby grasped Corcea Mors.

"Take it back for me." Jaune called out. "Take it to my family."

Ruby felt her eyes sting and she shook her head. "We can take it back toge-"

Jaune roared. "There isn't time. I can't make the jump. And you can't carry two people. Now get through that portal dammit. One of us has to tell everyone what happened here"

"I can't"

"You can. You can do anything Ruby."

Ruby gripped the sheath. Her knuckles going white. "I Can't!" She screamed. "I can't lose you. You're the only one left."

Silence. Only breathing. The ground continued to break and fall slowly.

Jaune smiled again. Ruby couldn't share it. "Ruby."

She shivered at the sound of his voice. The way he said her name always made her shiver. The tenderness he showed, when they had the chance. The love he showed when they could let their guard down. She remembered all of it, and they all chained her down.

They pushed her back.

Jaune's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Say hi to everyone for me. Would you?" Jaune said. "Make a cool statue in my honor." He paused. "For all of us."

Numb.

She didn't to go. The floor under her started to crumble. She moved backwards.

"Ruby." His voice rang clearly in her eyes.

Her heart ached. She wiped the tears in her eyes. The portal was at her back.

"I love you." Two voices whispered together.

She stepped backwards.

* * *

 **Under the Moonlight**

* * *

Jaune reached forward.

He grasped his hands around the sweaty body of his partner and pulled her warmth close. Her hair brushed against his neck. He held a hearth in his arms. It gave him peace, warmth and hope. Jaune loved these moments. Everything was quiet. He looked down at the red hair and silver eyes, and he smiled.

Sometimes, he wished they could just run. Forget about everything. Forget about the war. Forget about the Grimm. About the enemies. About friends. Deceased.

A hand reached up and cupped his chin. He shivered under its touch. The warmth from the palm spread into his body like lava. It made him burn like the sun.

She reached up and stole a kiss from his lips. Her eyes held a glare from the moon. The moon, though shattered, still shone brightly in the night. Its rays blanketed their bare forms.

It was just to the two of them.

They were only two out of want. Out of need. Out of consequence. He loved being with her. He hated being alone with her. Every moment he spent alone with her was a moment of solace and reminder. He held his lover in his arms. He held the shattered and distant memories in his heart.

But, Silver eyes locked Jaune. They bore into him like the keepers of his soul.

He remembered green eyes. He remembered pink eyes. He remembered jade eyes.

"I miss them." A whisper crawled out of his throat.

"I do too." A breath entered him. It calmed him, like it always did.

"Look I-" Jaune started to say. He stopped is mouth was covered by another pair of lips. It pushed life into him. He dug into the kiss hungrily. Taking it for its taste. Savoring it for its comfort. Soft hands brushed his tears. His hands buried themselves into sweaty black hair.

He was pushed onto his back. Legs straddled him and palms pushed on his chest.

Jaune smiled as he saw his goddess.

"Stop being so depressed, Vomit boy." A playful smile.

"If it gets me this" Jaune smiled. "I should get sad more often."

She huffed and flicked his nose. Jaune rubbed it slowly. She slid off the bed and towards the showers. Jaune sighed and watched her stalk off.

He slid back off the bed to join her in the shower.

* * *

 **Pancakes**

* * *

Ruby started to move forward.

Her feet felt sluggish. Her movements felt off. Crescent Rose felt like a dead weight. The wound on her arm were dripping of blood. But, she grasped the totem in her arms desperately. The final key to the puzzle. It would allow them to enter that other plane. They could finally go to the plane where Salem was. Breathe. That's what she needed to do. Just breath and walk. Left foot forward, then right.

She had gone ahead towards the encampment to grab the totem. Ren had scouted the encampment. Nora assisted. But, they had been caught out. So, Jaune broke off to help them. They would rendevous near the base of the hill.

A rumbling sound echoed in Ruby's head. A quiet, sound. It was crying.

Ice flooded her veins and she hobbled faster. She ignored the pain and started towards the sound. One hand holding the totem; the other held Crescent Rose. Every step she took echoed in her body. The pain dulled her movement as she stumbled forward. The cries in the air chipped away at her heart.

She prayed for their safety.

She hoped for them to be okay.

But, she knew what had happened.

They had all stopped crying long ago.

Only a few things ever got a reaction out of them.

She entered the clearing. Broken trees littered the areas. The sky was filled with smoke from deceased grimm. Jaune was at the center; tears streaked down his eyes. Nora's head was in his lap. Blood pooled underneath them.

Nora was smiling. She reached up and brushed Jaune's cheek. She laughed. Even from here, her laugh rang through Ruby's heart.

Ruby stepped forward.

She could hear Nora whisper. Ruby could just feel it.

"I'll ask Ren to save pancakes for you." Nora giggled. Her hand fell leaving a red streak on Jaune's face. Water mixed in with the blood. Nora's eyes lost their light. Jaune gasped for breaths. His shoulders shook. He looked up at the sky.

He screamed.

Ruby stepped back and looked away. She covered her mouth and fell to her knees.

Jaune's scream died. The energy left him as he almost fell over. He clutched Nora's head and rocked back and forth. Ruby slowly crawled forward. Her pain washed away by his. She dropped her weapon and the totem to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Jaune and hugged him.

Their tears fell on Nora's smiling face.

* * *

 **Hope**

* * *

"Oh Don't be such a party pooper" Nora said as she whacked Jaune's arm. Jaune rubbed it in annoyance as he cut the cake. He set off a piece for himself and then Ruby. He slid the entire piece Nora's way and shook his head as they dug in.

Jaune smiled as the flavor ran over his tongue. Chocolate mixed with Strawberry. "Thanks Nora." Jaune smiled.

Nora winked. She brushed her hair back. She had grown it over the years. Jaune thought she started growing it ever since she had gotten the scars on her neck. A close call with a couple beowolves had almost killed her. Jaune hadn't let her out of his sight for weeks.

"Mmm, strawberry." Ruby hummed as she bit into the cake.

Nora laughed. "Anything for the birthday girl!" Nora smiled she looked back down at her cake.

Jaune leaned over and kissed Ruby on the head. She flushed at the attention. He turned back to his cake and dug in. They were in an abandoned inn. Everyone had started to evacuate to major cities. It was suicide to stay out in the wilds. Grimm were monsters now, true, dangerous and deadly monsters. They rampaged through cities and there was very little stopping them. Cinder was leading the charge. But, SSSN and CVFY could handle her. Blake and Weiss were helping out too.

They traded messages often. Kept each other updated. But, Ruby had decided to keep hunting for Salem. The enigmatic figure behind Cinder.

Cinder had let it slip that she was working for someone. Ozpin had confirmed it.

He had told us that Cinder was merely a Queen on a chessboard and that they needed to defeat the player. They needed to kill the one pulling the strings.

Ruby's sigh broke him from his thoughts.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked.

Ruby blinked, "Oh just…" She shuffled a bit. "nothing."

Jaune could pin point it. He had known her for long enough. He nodded to her. "Go ahead, go call them. She probably misses you." Jaune shooed her away.

Ruby thanked him with a quick peck. She grabbed her scroll and headed upstairs. Jaune hoped Yang would be nicer this time. After all these years, Yang had grown a hard edge. She was still proud of Ruby. Jaune could see it in her eyes. But, all the betrayal, pain and suffering had led her to some dark places.

Yang ran constant suicide missions. Grabbed people who were willing and left without a word. Unsanctioned and with no back up. They left. Did stuff. Came back bloody and half dead.

Ruby was scared for her.

Jaune stabbed his cake and pushed it away. He didn't want to ruin the taste. Jaune felt a warm palm cover his hand.

"She'll be fine." Nora whispered. She set down her own place. "She's strong."

"I know." Jaune shrugged. "I just worry."

"It's good." Nora's voice was calm, quiet. She did this sometimes. She was smarter than many people thought. She was observant. Her flamboyant personality was the smoke screen to a very thoughtful woman. Ren was the opposite way. He had been quiet but very excitable.

Nora grabbed her glass of water and sipped it slowly. Her eyelids low. Her thoughts must be drifting.

Nora showed that side of her more often. The quiet side. Ever since Ren died. He remembered how it haunted him. How Nora was there, singing quietly to Ren. Ren humming along with her. Her holding his head on her lap. Her hand on the tusk that had pierced his stomach.

"Don't be like that." Nora chided him.

Jaune shook his head. She always knew. Jaune smiled at her. "Sorry."

Nora flicked his nose. She always did that too. Jaune rolled his eyes and rubbed his red nose. Nora smiled at him. A small smile. "We've got plenty ways to go. So, don't keep thinking of the past. Keep moving forward."

Jaune stared at her. For a moment he wanted to say so many things. Jaune shook his head. "It's hard." He let out a long sigh. Birthdays were emotional. "Every time we do this…" He raised his hands weakly towards the cake. "I wish they were here."

"So do I." Nora admitted. "But, every time we do this." She said. "It brings me hope."

"Hope?" Jaune tilted his head.

Nora nodded, leaning back in her chair. She stared at the cake. "He always liked sweet things. Forced himself to drink that terrible vegie stuff." She closed her eyes and smiled. " _can't enjoy the good things. Without tasting the bad_."

Nora giggled. "Always spoiled me with pancakes." Nora sniffed. "Ah, well. It's time like this I remember him. The memories I had with him. The laughter we had. The fun we had." She turned. "And then I remember we can't have anymore."

Jaune swallowed. "That's painful."

"Yes." Nora said. "That pain." She rubbed her eyes. "tells me that I'm alive. That pain is there because they will never be with us. But." She grasped Jaune's hands. "That's why we need to live for them. We need to be happy for them. Every time we do this, I get hope. Hope that we're going to keep living. Keep finding happiness. Even if it's only for a moment. Cause, that's what they would want us to be."

Jaune nodded. His throat was tight. His arms were shaking. Nora helped him. She pushed back on him. She made him stand.

"Go to her."

Jaune nodded slowly. He turned and walked towards the stairs. He turned back to look at Nora. She was slicing another cake piece. She set it carefully to the opposite side and sat down. She smiled and looked at an empty chair.

Jaune stepped back, away from her.

* * *

 **Goal**

* * *

"Get down!" Jaune lifted his shield. His aura exploded in front of him. A white shield covered the three of them in a brilliant shine. The grimm evaporated before him as Jaune felt his knees buckle. He was running on fumes. Jaune turned and saw Ozpin stagger forward. His body was more like a skeleton. His hair matted and covered in blood. Ruby held him up.

He was whispering madly. "The plane. The totem. Need the totem." Ruby staggered forward under his weight. Jaune ran forward, grasping Ozpin's arm. He lifted him up with Ruby and surged forward. They had to get back to Nora and Ren.

Ozpin grasped them tightly. "The totem. There is a totem. You need it." Ozpin looked at Ruby.

"Sure." Ruby said. "You can tell us all about it after you get healed up."

Ozpin shook his head. His breaths were rapid. "No time. The totem is a Vacuo. There is a temple in Blood Fell forests." He coughed blood. "find it. Use it on a full moon. It needs dust. Lots of dust. It will take you to Salem."

Jaune was curious. "Who is this Salem? Cinder was talking about her."

Ozpin winced. "My counterpart. My opposite. My sister."

Jaune sucked in a breath. "Ok." Jaune nodded. "Ok, we get it." Jaune started pulling more of Ozpin's weight. Ruby was still very tired. Jaune staggered forward, around the corner. He saw Nora in the middle of dying beowolves. Where was Ren?

Jaune blinked. He saw Ren on Nora's lap.

He stepped backwards.

* * *

 **The Beginning**

* * *

He stepped off the plane. He wondered sometimes if he needed to get friends.

Jaune wiped his mouth as he tried to get the taste of vomit out. He looked around. Where had everyone gone? Where they supposed to somewhere? Jaune groaned. How was he going to make a friend now? He stumbled forward as an explosion rocked the ground. Jaune saw a girl in a red hood. She had been on the plane with him.

What was going on? He saw the girl fall to the ground.

Should he help her?

Maybe he should just stay in one place. It was better than moving at all.

But, would it just be better to try than not try at all.

Jaune swallowed. He put on his best smile. He was Jaune Arc. He would make a friend today.

He stepped forward.

* * *

 **So the main theme, as some of you may have guessed, is stepping. It's more like Movement. Choices. And whether or not to take them. How people react and regret? How people work together and seperate. People grow closer and distant all the time. It's important to remember that every step you take with or without them is a step nonetheless. It's part of you.**

 **I had to explain the theme since I did a piss poor job of writing. This one shot is an unfinished one sadly. I may revisit it, but for now I want to work on other projects. Maybe try my hand at a full RWBY story, though it's doubtful with My Path That loops looming over my head.**

 **If you want to see full one shots, check my profile for better Lancaster fics.**


End file.
